Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor which has a 1-microlens multi-photodiode structure and includes an analog-to-digital converter there within, and/or an image processing system including the same.
Description of Related Art
An auto-focus (AF) performance is one of the most important performances of a camera. Conventionally, cameras do not use a separate AF sensor, instead conventional cameras use phase difference information provided by an image sensor when performing AF.
A conventional image sensor having a 1-microlens multi-photodiode structure has an analog-to-digital converter outside and analog-to-digital conversion is performed outside the image sensor. Accordingly, the image sensor outputs phase difference information even when the phase difference information is not necessary during image processing. As a result, an image data output speed of the image sensor is decreased and power consumption is increased.